elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alduin's Wall (Quest)
So, I fast traveled to Riverwood for this quest and it was attacked by a dragon. Is that part of the quest, or just circumstance? It was really cool at least, the dragon landed on top of the buidings. Just coincidenceWitE (talk) 15:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Esburn Voice Change When I ask Esburn How to get to Alduin's Wall it is obvious that the voice actor has changed. Glitch or Player Error? I have the xbox 360 version of skyrim, and instead of showing me the panel about the shout, Esbern just stands there. when i talk to him, he says: "isn't it amazing?", to which i respond: "i just want to know how to defeat alduin". then he says: "ah, yes, of course. let me see if i can find the right panel." after that, HE JUST STANDS THERE DOING NOTHING. it's really quite aggravating. i tried talking to Delphine (who, for some reason, is still down near the entrance to the Karthspire), and she didn't do anything useful. PLEASE HELP ME! Glitch so I can't finish the main story line? I have encountered the glitch where I had already discovered Skyhaven Temple and solved all the puzzles before I was supposed to go there. When I found out I needed to go there for my main quest line, I just fast traveled over (skipping Karthspire). None of the NPC's were there to meet me, so I went back to Karthspire. After walking through, I met them at the Skyhaven Temple entrance (where I had to shed the blood). I opened the door, they said to go in first so I did. There was an arrow on Alduin's Wall and I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do with it. They did not follow me in to the temple and after much trial and error I discovered they were back at the beginning of the Temple waiting for me to progress through the puzzles. They won't start a dialogue and I have tried shouting them across that first bridge, but they just get up and walk back to the beginning. I don't have any saves far enough back to cancel out my fast travel (as I kept going out to Skyrim and back into the temple so they saved over themselves). I am playing on a PS3 and am a level 39, so I would like to be able to finish the main story line on this game. Any help/fixes/suggestions?? Esbern Disappearance fix? It mentions that you attempt a fast travel after finding Esbern in the warrens a second time that he permenantly disapears. Being the skilled self sabotuer I am, I did this, and I do not have a save before. I tried creating a new Esbern using the placeatme command, and still couldnt get him. Does anyone know how to get him back after his supposedly permenant disapearance? 20:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Adam Ebel I can't find this bug on the bugs list. I'm suffering something very similar but I don't know what you mean about finding Esbern in the warrens a second time. Is Delphine just stood in the last chamber of The Karthspire saying "Let's get this door open and see what we've got" but there's no Esbern and the marker is on the big stone face? Petronec (talk) 17:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone confirm this bug? Or is this just a special case of the fast-travel bug mentioned above? *Esbern may de-spawn if you fast-travel to Riverwood during the escort. If you didn't save yet this forces you to get caught pick-pocketing again in the quest A Cornered Rat again from a previous save just to get a second chance to complete the mission. Cubears (talk) 04:20, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Delphine and Esbern went missing I fast traveled to red eagle redoubt and I walked down to karthspire, a dragon attacked along with all the forsworn and they went missing during the battle. I had a pet riekling warrior and Lydia with me during the fight. I have tried quick travel and every time I load a previous save and go back the same thing happens. Just an FYI the dragon was a frost dragon and I'm a level 31 playing on an xbox 360 16:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Esbern doesn't make a sound I have a wondeful bug, it kept me trying and going but at the last minute I'm stuck at it. When I get to Esburn it the ratway room he doesn't have a voice and the door doesn't open after the conversation (the lock opens but not the door). I got thru that by using TCL, entering the room, forcing the talk and then exiting the room and disabling the TLC again like it never happened but when we get to Riverwood he doesn't talk to the girl, I must get out of the inn and enter it again so she'll be at her hiding spot (behind the closet). And even then she only says the first phrase and I couldn't get any far than that.. :( 19:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Solution here: http://tech-stew.com/post/2012/04/15/Esbern-Skyrim-sound-and-dialogue-fix.aspx JonyDiesel (talk) 19:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Special Edition: Alduin's Wall Fails to Start (Xbox One) Alright, so my situation is this, I get to the Ratway Warrens and find Esbern's door, the dialogue goes as normal (I usually choose the "30th of Frostfall" or "I'm Dragonborn" speech options), he opens the door (sometimes closing it behind him, sometimes not.) and we continue speaking as normal until stating that we must go to Delphine quickly. Here's the problem, after that, and A Cornered Rat Completes...Alduin's Wall does not start, Esbern does not follow me and simply remains in his room, even returning to it if if ever forced outside of it (e.g. combat with the Thalmor) to sharpen a blade or cook or whatever. Yes, I am playing on a heavily modded playthrough (I had Open Cities but I have since removed it from my load order) so are there any mods known to break this quest? Or am I just screwed and need to start over again, or never finish the main quest? 02:59, November 10, 2016 (UTC)